Chapter 3:The heart of a mortal love of a demon
by Naraku Alma-kun
Summary: This story kikyo has a choice to make and must pick the right decision either go with sesshomaru or leave with inuyasha


Chapter 3: ThE HeArT Of A MoRtAl and tHe LoVe Of a DeMoN

While Inuyasha went to look for Kikyo and left Miroku alone he felt a huge heartache inside himself. Miroku wondered what was wrong with Inuyasha and soon he knew why. Inuyasha went to look for Kikyo his beloved maiden.

Miroku said to himself "Inuyasha be very careful and be aware of Naraku he's despicable and cunning."

Inuyasha kept on running over the forest until he smelled a scent that's very familiar. In his mind he said "its Kikyo I'm sure of it, no doubt about it. It is Kikyo's scent, finally Kikyo I found you, I really found you."

Then, Inuyasha scented another smell that's very familiar, as if he knew this person or demon before. Inuyasha's thoughts were rolling around his mind thinking who it was. The sound of loud explosions and destruction surged throught out the land. Also, he smelled Naraku, Inuyasha filled with rage and anger went running through the trees and through out the night which the moon, shining on him reflected the glow in his eyes. The anger lurking inside of him and yet he scented someone else with them.

Inuyasha asked himself, "This scent is so familiar… who's scent does this belong too?" So then, in his mind he said 'It…. Sesshomaru's scent but what is he doing at Naraku's castle? Damn, what is going on here?" Inuyasha had a confused look in his and yet serious. Inuyasha kept running as fast as he could and yet the question still lurked in his mind, while the pale black sky with stars shinning above him and yet the moon was bright and shining upon him. Suddenly, he ran straight to where Sesshomaru and Naraku were. Sesshomaru looked in a very serious look at Inuyasha, yet Kikyo was there in the floor with a wound in her leg. The poison miasma was circulating around the castle. Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked back Kikyo. Inuyasha saw tears in her eyes and her smile so smooth and kind, Inuyasha went running toward Kikyo to attempt to rescue her.

Naraku cane in a blink of an eye and told Inuyasha that Kikyo belongs to him and no one else. Also, that Kikyo would be his mate since Onigumo's heart still lurks within him for the love of Kikyo. Naraku said " Inuyasha so nice to see you once more right when I took the woman you love, which now she belongs to me." Inuyasha was angry and said "Naraku you bastard! Give Kikyo back! NOW!" Naraku responded with a calmness, " Inuyasha look at Kikyo tell me would you want someone who is dead back." Naraku gave a grin and his eyes filled with darkness and yet it has the look of eternal love for the woman he lacks for …. Kikyo. Inuyasha got up and Angrily said "NARAKU GIVE KIKYO BACK! SHE IS NO ONE'S PRoPerTY!" NAraku just standing with a calmness as if a breeze of air is blowing through petal's of cherry blossoms, which causes them to dance in a smooth and velvet waterfall filled with light and darkness at the same time. Inuyasha, had gotten his hand around his sword threatening with killing him with his Tetsaiga. Naraku, looked at Kikyo with sadness and remorse and yet he loved so.

Naraku said "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru look I love this woman and I want her by my side for all eternity. I will maker immortal and maker her love me forever." Kikyo felt scared and helpless. Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo and her tears that are falling down her cheeks. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru back , she noticed the way Sesshomaru stared at her. She saw the sadness inside of him and the suffering he has. Inuyasha, with bravery pulled out his Tetsaiga and pointed it to Naraku. Naraku gave out a maniacal laugh and said "Inuyasha you are so unpredictable, do you actually think that the wind scar or the backlash wave will wound me or kill? Hahahahahaha! How maniacal and suicidal.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked toward Kikyo and held out his hand to her. Kikyo was confused and disoriented also, she noticed how weak she is or the state she is in. Inuyasha yelled out "Sesshomaru! Don't go near Kikyo, stay away from her. Do you hear me? Get away from her." Kikyo with such weakness got unconscious (fainted). Sesshomaru leaned over and carried her, Inuyasha yelled "Kikyo, KIKYO, KIKYOOOOOOO !" She was carried away by Sesshomaru, Naraku tried to follow but Inuyasha was still fighting with him. Naraku said "You nuisance, I want Kikyo… I Will kill you if you don't get away right now!" Naraku had tears in his eyes and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha said "I will find Kikyo again but you are the first priority do you won't hurt Kikyo again. WIND SCAR!" The wind scar headed for Naraku but he was gone.

Inuyasha went running to save Kikyo but it was too late. He fell down to the floor in his knees and tears were running down his face, a tear fell to the ground and fell with remorse and sadness. His face filled with determination to find Kikyo before Naraku does is his goal to rescue her. Meanwhile, Kikyo felt something warm carrying her with such grace and smoothly. She felt the person carrying her and in her mind she thought it was Inuyasha. Since, Inuyasha loves her so, she felt safety and happiness. Her heart leaped of wanting to feel him and feel the warmth of his body hugging her and wanting to feel his lips against hers. But soon enough the dream was over and awoken in a place filled with trees and the light of the shinning sun gracing over her body and face. As if she were a celestial maiden filled with purity and light. Her eyes opened softly and her face was cleaned her wound on her leg was till there but it was healing as if someone put some medicine for the poison not to spread over her body.

Kikyo sat up but then had to be in the floor again because her wound still pained her greatly. Sesshomaru was behind a tree for her not see who her savior was, also, he spied the way she looked under the sun with such beauty and yet she had a beautiful smile on her face. Sesshomaru blushed, Rin saw how her master was and asked " My Lord is there something wrong?" Kikyo turned around and said "Is someone there? Hello? Please come out, who are you?" Sesshomaru and his companions came out which was a green little demon with a staff that had the figure of two heads, one of a woman and another of an old man. Then, there appeared a little girl with brown eyes and with a smile around her face. Also, she a string of something in her hand with came out to be a demon that has two head and yet it looks like a dragon.

The little girl came close to her and said, " Hi my name is Rin and my friend here is Aaun and here this little demon is called Jaken. My lord saved you and Healed you so the poison wouldn't kill you. Also, you are a very beautiful priestess wow! You are so pretty are you my masters mate?"

Kikyo's expressions was surprising, but she stood up and told Sesshomaru Thank you. Sesshomaru said " It was nothing, I just can't bare to a woman in pain or remorse." Kikyo had smile in her face when he opened his eyes, he was so surprised and was blushing a little. Kikyo giggled but said " I thank you for saving my life but, I must travel on to find Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started to feel anger and got her from the hand while she was walking away. Sesshomaru said " please don't go." Kikyo said " I must I have to find Inuyasha, and I must hide too from Naraku. That devious demon." Her hand was held into a fist and yet tears were running down her eyes. Kikyo felt Inuyasha in her heart and the love he has for her he felt satisfied that she would do anything for him." Suddenly, someone came out from the woods and yelled "KIKYOOOOO!"

- 0 + --;;

I am still thinking what next to write but hope you like the story though its kind of confusing but its cool. I'LL TRY MAKING MORE STORIES A LITTLE BIT MORE FASTER HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHe.

Anna ni shitto datta no ni.

Reckless Fire

4rm a friend -


End file.
